Remembering You
by bisham
Summary: Post season finale: Peter is brought back into existence, but no one remembers him and he doesn't remember anyone; including himself.
1. Mass Confusion

A/N: A post season finale episode! I know, I know, they're like a dime a dozen now, but we thought we'd give it a shot. This is a coauthored work and we absolutely love reviews. So be kind, rewind, and review : )

Post season finale: Peter is brought back into existence, but no one remembers him and he doesn't remember anyone; including himself.

Chapter 1: Mass Confusion

Olivia was confused. And though that happened often in her line of work, this was a new level. Before her sat a man, a very handsome one, that was in all of her own reports for cases for the last three years and supposed dead son of the mad scientist she worked with, Walter Bishop. She didn't remember him in the slightest though. All those reports she had written up once the Fringe Division had started up included him in some capacity, whether he was saving her ass or she was saving his, coming up with the scientific mumbo jumbo that explained away the cases they saw, or even helping her interview suspects. So why did she not recognize him and why didn't he have any real people memories either.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked for the millionth time, pacing the length of the small interrogation room.

He gave her a very sarcastic look that said 'You already asked and if you didn't believe me we wouldn't be here still'.

"Fine," Olivia nearly huffed. "Then what do you remember?"

Peter breathed a long sigh before massaging the bridge of his nose. "Just vague stuff. I remember Walter is my father but no real memories that aren't fuzzy and I know that you seem familiar though I'm not sure why."

"According to the reports we were partners," Olivia said. "You helped translate some of the ideas Walter came up with in the lab and helped me apply them to a case."

"I do remember some crazy science stuff," Peter looked almost hopeful, but then realized nothing else was coming to mind and the buzz died. "Look… I know how frustrating this is. I mean my entire life has been erased. I remember what I've learned from people, books, experience pretty well, but people - I just don't know anyone."

Olivia frowned and finally took a seat before him. "My reports stop including you shortly before the bridge between universes was created. I'm assuming something happened while the bridge was created that made you… disappear for awhile."

"Universes plural? Bridge?" Peter looked even more confused and lost and Olivia felt a pang of guilt for grilling him so hard earlier. He really was even more lost and confused than the rest of them.

"I'm sorry," Olivia sighed. "This is a lot to take in. Maybe I can take you to Walter's and you can get some rest. I'm sure you're exhausted."

Peter looked like he wanted to argue that he'd rather learn more about what happened, but he finally nodded his agreement. Olivia escorted him to her SUV and they piled in. Five minutes on the road and Olivia couldn't watch him look miserable for a second longer.

"Walter thinks the memories will come back, but they'll take some time," Olivia said. "All of the physical reminders that you existed are already there and we just have to wait for the memories to come back. He says there's family pictures with you in them appearing around the house."

Peter didn't even spare her a look.

"I'm sorry this happened," Olivia said softly, really feeling it down to her toes. Whatever had happened, this man didn't deserve it.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault I can't remember people," Peter said flatly, working hard to keep the emotion out of his voice. "Am I married? Do I have children? Do I live with someone?" With each question his voice grew more angry and panicked.

"Peter," Olivia settled a hand on his forearm to calm him. "We'll figure it all out. I promise."

He turned gave her the most intense look she'd ever seen coming from one person and it nearly sent a shiver down her spine. She had a moment to wonder if she'd promised too much when she pulled into the driveway and quickly escaped the vehicle. Olivia could hear him follow behind her and she fought the urge to turn and look at him again. Something about him made her want to stare at him for hours. Fumbling for the house key on her set she quickly found the key with a gold star that took up the entire base. It had been Walter's idea of a gift when he'd thought she looked like a person who liked stars. Once the door was open she casually entered the house and noticed right away the changes Walter had spoken of.

The pictures on the wall that had just been Walter and his late wife or Olivia and Astrid now included a third person. Peter was in almost every picture she saw from her place in the entrance. There was even one where she had been caught feeding him a spoonful of ice cream with a teasing smile and him grinning like an idiot. Her heart stumbled in her chest as she took in their expressions. It couldn't be right though because she wasn't stupid enough to pull another John-moment. She would not fall for another partner. Maybe they were just really close friends.

"This is sooooo bizarre!" Peter said in awe as he walked around to each picture. "It's like watching a movie of someone else's life."

Olivia only nodded numbly, taking in all the other differences. There were a few more coats on the rack, the living room was a little messier, several more movies were on the shelf, and even the air around them smelled a little different. When she turned to look at him again he was stuck on the picture of them.

"Do you think we were seeing each other?" Peter asked carefully, not daring to look at her as he asked.

"No," Olivia answered quickly. "I don't date partners."

"Oh," Peter said, stepping back from the picture and moving. "Has this place changed much since before I reappeared?"

"Yes," Olivia answered, not really sure how to put it into words.

Peter wondered around the house and Olivia trailed behind, taking in all the changed scenes. The book shelf seemed to be especially crammed with books, a cabinet with alcohol in it that she knew Walter never had, a few more pairs of shoes in random places, and a few more homey touches to just name a few. She followed him up the stairs, cautious to keep her distance so that he had his space to explore, but not wanting to lose sight of him. They each poked their heads into the first bedroom to see what was clearly Walter's bedroom with the sweaters scattered everywhere and random food items in places they shouldn't be. The next room must have been Peter's because she didn't remember Walter owning any of the things in the room. There was a messy desk with a couple picture frames on it and a random collection of circuitry and robotic type equipment in corners of the room. Bits of clothing were scattered around the room; a pair of jeans over the back of a chair, a t-shirt by the bed on the floor. Olivia slipped past Peter and walked the perimeter of the room, eyeing everything carefully to garner knowledge about her imaginary partner. She was just passing the nightstand beside the bed when she saw a pair of silky black panties that definitely did not belong to a man, but looked oddly familiar. With a single digit she lifted the panties up and turned to Peter.

"Well you were definitely getting some," Olivia joked half heartedly.

Peter looked up and actually blushed, looking away quickly.

"She appears to be about a size six or four with excellent taste in undergarment fashion," Olivia couldn't help adding her analysis out loud that only served for him to swipe them away from her grasp and toss them into a basket.

"Well whoever she is she won't remember me so it doesn't matter anyways," Peter sighed.

Olivia frowned and nodded, knowing he was right and feeling terrible for joking like she did. "I'm sorry, Peter."

"Don't be," Peter said roughly. "Judging by the lack of ring and more feminine items I would say I wasn't married and that's a good sign."

"Would it be so bad?" Olivia asked. "To be married, I mean."

"Well I'm not exactly marriage material and that would be one more person I couldn't remember that I should." Peter gave a self depreciating smirk. "Besides, whoever this poor girl is is better off without me in her life."

Olivia frowned at his supposed joke. He really didn't seem that bad to her. A bit dry and sarcastic, but hardly horrible.

"You're probably going to want some time alone, I'm sure," Olivia said, trying to find an escape from the awkwardness.

"I guess," Peter mumbled, clearly distracted by the room around him. "Will you be by tomorrow sometime?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, thinking back to her schedule. "I sometimes bring Walter some take out in the evening. Got a food preference?"

"Chinese?" Peter said it as more of a question. "I don't care what exactly."

"Okay," Olivia nodded, backing up to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

She didn't wait for his reply and quickly exited the house.


	2. Adjustment

Thank you to everyone who has read/alerted and favorited so far. It means a lot to us.

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be fantastic to own the show? Sadly, we don't.

Chapter two:Adjustment

* * *

><p>Peter hated being confused. He hated no knowing what was going on or what was going to happen. So sitting in the living room of a house that he couldn't remember with a man that he knew as his father but also couldn't remember, was really starting to grate on his last nerve and make him feel a sense of paranoia. He didn't know who they were or who he was for that matter and it scared the hell out of him. How could he forget everything, well almost everything? It was as if he had been asleep for years or had something happen to his brain that erased everything important to him, his friends, his family, his life in general. He couldn't remember the people that he now saw on a daily basis. He couldn't remember the places that he had been, the faces that he had seen, the things that he had done or even the tastes of foods that the man known to him as his father claimed that he loved. The only thing that felt familiar to him in this world of utter confusion was Olivia and even then Peter had no clue as to why she was familiar to him. Sure she had said that things such as documents claimed that they had been partners but she felt like more than a partner, or at least he assumed she did.<p>

"Are you okay?"Walter asked pulling Peter from his thoughts. Peter looked up at him and smiled humorously.

"No Walter, I'm not okay."Peter shook his head and stood up running a hand over his hair. "Do you remember me?"

"No."Walter shook his head and got a faraway look. "I remember my son, Peter, dying. But I don't remember you."

"But I am your son."Peter stated.

"That is something that I don't understand." Walter sighed. "I don't know how you can be my son. I remember him dying in my arms after I had gotten back from work. I remember burying him and saying goodbye. I don't know how this happened. I don't know you."

"The DNA says that I'm your son but I don't understand it either."Peter admitted and looked around the house. "This doesn't feel like home to me."

"Where does?"

"Nowhere." Peter claimed and blinked back a sudden onslaught of emotion in the form of hot prickling tears. "I don't feel like I…Belong. It's like this isn't my life, my place, my world. I feel like I was sucked up from some distant planet and dropped here and expected to just adapt."

"Peter."Walter said softly but Peter shook his head and grabbed his coat.

"I need some air."Peter stated and left the house getting in the car and driving away. He didn't care where he went as long as it was away from that house. Before he knew it, he had pulled up outside of the lab and was making his way inside. When he got into the lab his eyes fell onto a young African American girl with curly hair and warm brown eyes.

"You must be Peter."She said kindly and held out her hand. "My name is Astrid."

"Hi."Peter said and looked over at the cow in a stall, Gene; how he remembers the cow's name of all things he wasn't sure.

"Agent Broyles told me that you had shown up and that no one, including yourself, knows who you are. How is that possible?"Astrid asked and got a shrug from Peter who was looking around the place with interest.

"I don't know."Peter said, starting to get annoyed with the same questions over and over again. "I have no clue what has happened that made it so that I don't remember anyone including myself. My whole life is a mystery to me and apparently no one knows me either."

"Have you seen a doctor?"Astrid asked trying to be helpful.

"They say that everything is normal with me and that they don't understand why I can't remember."Peter smiled darkly. "According to them I'm perfectly healthy."

"You'll remember, we all will."Astrid said optimistically. "I mean it's beyond weird that we all lost our memories of you but I'm positive that we'll remember."

"I hope you're right."Peter sighed, his attention getting pulled to the door that had just opened, a beautiful blond walking into the lab. _Livia _Peter thought though didn't know where the nickname had come from suddenly.

"Hi."Olivia said when she spotted them, her eyes landing on Peter and her heart skipping a beat though she didn't understand why. Sure he was an attractive man but he was a complete stranger, or at least she thought he was. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get some answers though nothing has come to me yet."Peter explained.

"I'm sorry."She said truthfully then turned to Astrid. "Broyles is putting me on a new case with agent Lee. You'll be placed as babysitter to both Walter and…"

"Me."Peter cut her off and groaned. "I'm not going to go wondering off like some child you know?"

"Peter…"Olivia said softly.

"Look I'm not incompetent or insane or anything like that. I just don't remember anything!" Peter snapped getting extremely annoyed with not being able to figure out who he was or who anyone else around him was.

"I know that Peter." Olivia said.

"No you don't, you don't know me or at least you don't remember me."Peter stated and started heading towards the door stopped by her voice calling behind him.

"Elizabeth."Olivia said softly making Peter turn to face her. "Your mother's name was Elizabeth."

"I don't even remember that."Peter said sadly and left the lab.

"The Mutilation case hasn't gotten us anywhere so far."Broyles stated once Olivia and Lincoln were seated in front of him, neither of them looking at each other. Olivia had a strong dislike of anyone that had been from the other universe and even though they now shared the same universe, her hatred remained and ran deep. Now her boss was expecting her to work with people from the other world as if they were her teammates, her friends.

"Couples have been going to bars and then seemingly vanishing into thin air only to turn up dead and mutilated weeks later." Broyles continued. "I need to put two people in as potential targets. Those two people would be you agent Dunham and you agent Lee."

"What, sir you can't be serious?"Olivia nearly spat while sending Lincoln a disgusted look.

"Dunham I wouldn't be sending you with agent Lee if I thought that there was another choice."Broyles sighed.

"But there is."Olivia argued. Normally she was a cool and collected person but not when it came to working with the people that had tried to kill her. "Send the other Olivia."

"Dunham, my decision is final."Broyles nearly growled and saw Olivia very reluctantly relent.

"Fine, when do we start?"Olivia asked knowing that she wasn't going to win an argument against her boss and that it wasn't exactly the best idea to even try.

"I want to start as soon as possible but that means that the two of you have to learn to at least pretend to like each other on any kind of level. I can't send in two agents to pretend to be a couple if they are fighting and clearly hate each other."Broyles claimed.

"I don't hate her."Lincoln shrugged and got a glare from Olivia.

"Why should you? My boss wasn't the one that tried to kill you."Olivia snapped.

"I didn't even know that you weren't the Olivia from here. I also had no idea that the secretary wanted to kill you."Lincoln pointed out.

"That makes it so much better."Olivia said sarcastically. "Couldn't I do this with the younger Bishop? According to all the files that I have, he was apparently my partner."

"Peter Bishop doesn't even know who he is."Lincoln stated and got a sigh of agreement from Olivia.

"I don't think it would be best."Broyles shook his head. "We don't know who he is or if he really was your partner. Until we know for a fact, he's going to be monitored and kept out of assignments."

"Okay."Olivia sighed and looked over at Lincoln. "I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"No."Broyles agreed and saw Olivia bite her bottom lip and nod. "You'll start in a few days; get to know each other for now." Broyles added and dismissed them from his new office.

"I know you don't like any of us from the other world."Lincoln said once they were outside of Broyles office.

"That's an understatement."Olivia said trying not to snap at the other agent. "But we have to get along so I'll push my hatred of all of you down in order to do this but don't under any circumstances believe that we are friends or that you mean more to me than a piece of gum on the bottom of my shoe."

"Okay."Lincoln said as Olivia nearly stormed out of the building. This was going to be interesting.


	3. A Taste of Wonderful

Chapter 3: A Taste of Wonderful

"So what time will you be stopping by with dinner?" Peter asked casually, fingering the piano Walter had insisted be brought into the lab.

"I can't tonight," Olivia sighed, slipping her work jacket onto her arm and grabbing her car keys.

"Why not?" Peter frowned, his fingers faltering on the keys for a moment.

"Agent Lee and I have to do some prep work for this new case," Olivia cringed a little, truly wishing she could just meet at the Bishops' for a dinner of pizza and beers, but Broyles wasn't about to give her the night off just yet.

"Hey Olivia," a tallish blonde haired man walked past the lab doors, his strides confident and his smile charming.

Peter felt anger build in him at the sight of this man he'd seemingly never met but he had no idea why. For a second his brain grew a little fuzzy and he saw flashes of auburn in place of Olivia's blonde hair.

"You okay Peter?" Olivia asked, rushing to his side to steady him on his chair.

"Y-yeah, just got a little dizzy," Peter tried to brush off her worry. "Did you ever have auburn hair?"

Olivia flinched back and shook her head while Lincoln looked at him curiously. "You're probably talking about my alternate self," Olivia tried to keep the agitation out of her voice and off her face but it was hard.

"Alternate self?" Peter asked, clearly missing something.

"Remember how I mentioned there were the two universes?" Olivia asked, earning him a nod. "Well for every one of us we have over here there is someone over there."

"So there's another me hanging out on the other side of that bridge then?" Peter asked, his face growing more excited. "Maybe I can get some answers from him about my life – "

"You don't exist on that side," Olivia said quickly, cutting him off. "We searched high and low once you were found but nothing came up. A Peter Bishop did exist over there but he went missing at the age of nine and hasn't been seen since."

Peter frowned as this bubble he had started popped.

"I'm sorry Peter," Olivia murmured, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You keep saying that but it's not your fault," Peter sighed. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't know," Olivia said honestly. "I guess I just do. You ready agent Lee?"

"Yeah, I was thinking Italian might be nice," Lincoln smiled warmly and held his arm out for her.

Olivia frowned at him before walking past without taking his arm. "Ok. See you later Peter."

Peter wanted to rush after her and apologize for being such a whine-ass, because she clearly did care for him despite their lack of real knowledge of each other, but he froze and just nodded as they disappeared from sight.

LOPLOPLOPLOPLOPLOPLOP

Olivia had to admit to herself that dinner wasn't an absolute disaster considering the animosity she held for the alternate Lincoln – or as she had been calling him in her head; fauxlinc. She wasn't ready to dub him her bff, but he wasn't horrible company either. He almost did an adequate job of distracting her from thoughts of her supposed partner, Peter, though most of her thoughts seemed to trail back to him in some form or another.

"You know, I had no idea you weren't our Olivia until ours came back and your friend the taxi driver spilled the beans," Lincoln said, sipping his glass of wine. "I even convinced our Charlie that you were our Olivia when he wasn't sure."

Olivia looked doubtful so he continued.

"I know it probably makes me a damn fool and a horrible friend and partner for not noticing, but no way would I have accepted you as a partner if I thought for even a second that you weren't the Olivia I knew," Lincoln insisted, looking very serious. "I also would've probably tried to cross universes to get our Olivia back."

Olivia finally nodded and half took the olive branch he was offering her. They could cooperate for this case if they'd already done it before. He was a good agent, even if he wasn't from her own side.

"So I've seen the other me and I know the differences between us," Lincoln smiled. "I'm hot, he's nerdy, I'm awesome, and he's a lot like a wet noodle – but you and my Olivia are a bit more similar. So what are the differences between you two?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and almost laughed. "We're very different actually. She can laugh, I'm more silent, she has a life, and I live with my work – not to mention my dark past and her seemingly happy carefree one." Olivia got more serious and quiet as she finished.

"I guess I can see all that," Lincoln said, also serious. "But you're both strong, smart as hell, and more stubborn than anyone I know."

"Those don't all sound good…" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh they are," Lincoln smiled.

They finished their dinner, the talk happening slowly but not as painfully as Olivia would've thought it would be. By the end Olivia wasn't as doubtful about their working relationship as she had been.

OLPOLPOLPOLPOLPOLPOLP

Peter sat at his desk that was pushed up against a wall in his bedroom and idly flipped through the scattered paperwork across his desk, trying to piece together who he was. Most of the information seemed to pertain to cases he and Olivia had worked, though some of it was reports written by her alternate self and information on something called shapeshifters. It was the reports by her other self that intrigued him the most though.

_I believe PB is convinced I'm her now. It wasn't too hard to convince him that the small changes he was noticing was because I was just happy to be "home" with him_. _I've determined that they weren't actually together when the other me went on her kamikaze mission to rescue PB, but something must've happened between them while on our side to make them go for it. Once on this side he asked me out on a date and because I wasn't sure what the other me would do I said 'yes'. It'll be easier to deceive him when he's blinded by love and lust._

Peter's mind was spinning with the information before him. He had dated the other Olivia who had been pretending to be his Olivia. That must mean that he had feelings for this woman who was supposed to be just his partner. How could he not tell the differences between the two of them if he had really had feelings for the Olivia of this side? Peter forced his mind to bring up the last image of Olivia of the day and really think about her.

She was definitely gorgeous. Clearly smart with a no nonsense attitude and a dry sense of humor. He definitely enjoyed being around her and found himself looking forward to each time he got to see her but he had just assumed it was because she was one of the few people that empathized with him and tried to understand what he was going through. More determined than ever, Peter began to ransack his room, searching for any evidence that it was her that he was supposed to be with. He was about to give up when he heard a squeak beneath his feet and stepped back to repeat the motion. There was a loose floor board. Kneeling down, Peter carefully pried it open to reveal a wooden box the size of a shoe box and opened it.

Inside there was a few pictures of them hugging, kissing, holding hands – looking clearly in love and his heart swelled. He fingered the pictures carefully, completely caught up in the looks on their faces when he saw a small box out of the corner of his eye. Setting the pictures back into the box, Peter picked up the much smaller box and opened it to reveal an engagement ring. It was nothing gaudy or very expensive looking, but it was definitely unique. Eyeing it carefully he noticed there was an inscription inside of the ring.

_My Livia._

There was no arguing it anymore. They had definitely been together despite her earlier refusal of the idea. He was going to propose to her after all. If that didn't say love ever after he wasn't sure what else did. A brief knock on his bedroom door broke him from his reverie and he quickly put the box back into the larger box.

"Just a minute!" Peter called as he put everything back beneath the floor and replaced the panel to go over it. Standing he brushed the dirt from his pants. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Olivia; definitely not the person he had been expecting.

"Hey," Olivia said, giving him a small smile before she caught sight of the disaster that was his room. "What happened?"

"Uhh, quest for answers?" Peter winced and shrugged.

"And did you find any?" Olivia asked with a short laugh.

"Not really," Peter answered. How could he tell her that even though neither of them remembered it they had once been in love? He didn't want to totally freak her out. "I thought you had dinner plans?"

"Yeah, well I got out of that as fast as I could and I thought since it wasn't too late I'd bring my favorite Bishop men a pie since I passed on dinner," Olivia grinned.

"Bishop men?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh… that sort of just slipped out," Olivia looked thoughtful. "Maybe it was something I said often before."

"Maybe," Peter nodded. "Could I… never mind – it's stupid."

"What?" Olivia asked, looking at him curiously as if he had just performed an interesting trick.

"It's nothing," Peter insisted. "I don't want to make you feel awkward or anything."

"That bad?" Olivia asked, tilting her head to the side. "Now I really want to know."

Peter stepped forward so that there was only a foot of space between them and stopped. She stared up at him her face showing her confusion and after a moment's hesitation he palmed her cheek so softly she barely felt it. Peter marveled at the soft feel of her skin and closed his eyes so that the single touch could consume him. Flashes of blonde hair shining gold from the sun filled his mind, then an image of pulling Olivia out of a rusty tank filled with water while she was only dressed in her undergarments as she heaved for air and shook in his arms. The feel of her fingers digging into his biceps to steady him made him flinch back and his eyes fluttered open.

"Did you see that?" Peter asked, his voice raspy.

"See what?" Olivia asked, her voice cracking. In reality she had seen something but she loathed to admit it. She had seen him naked beneath her in his bed and something told her it wasn't to review a case. "Why don't we go downstairs before Walter eats all the pie."

And just like that their moment was over and she pulled away and moved out the door before he could respond.

A/N: Thank you to all our amazing reviewers out there who keep our inspiration fairies fed and fueled.


	4. Reluctant displays of affection

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorited, etc. It means a lot to both of us!

* * *

><p>Olivia looked over at Lincoln and internally sighed. Working with him hadn't been easy so far. He questioned almost everything that she did and second guessed every plan that they had set and prepared for to the point of her wanting to strangle him until there was no life left in his body. The thing that annoyed her the most though was the way that he acted around Peter. The two of them would circle each other like wolves fighting for a mate, she swore she could hear them growling at each other. It was clear from day one that they didn't like each other though neither of them could explain why since neither of them remembered ever meeting. Peter was becoming more aggressive about finding out who he is and what the hell had happened but nothing had happened so instead he seemed to be taking his frustration and anger out on Lincoln who in turn reminded him that he was pretty much a nobody since he technically hadn't had a life, at least not one that anyone could find on paper. No birth certificate, no parents or other family listed on any article of paper. He was pretty much just someone that seemingly sprouted from the ground. Then Olivia was also dealing with the fact that ever since Peter had touched her she had been getting flashes of him most of which left her blushing and in need of a cold shower. The thing is she wasn't sure if she could trust that any of the flashes were actual memories or just fantasies. The guy was hot beyond belief, there was no denying that and to say that she hadn't started thinking about him in more ways than just an annoyance and supposed partner would be a lie.<p>

"Are you paying attention?"Lincoln asked drawing Olivia out of her thoughts to glare at him.

"No. We've already gone over this plan several times and every time that we do you decide that something else has to be changed. We need to just get in there and find out who is taking these people and why."Olivia snapped. "I would just like to actually get this case done so that we can get back to our lives and so that I don't have to keep working with someone that makes it nearly impossible to deal with. I have no idea why the other Olivia even tolerates you."

"Ouch."Lincoln said causing her to sighed heavily and run a hand down her face.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I just, I have a lot on my mind right now and I'd really like to just get this case done and over with, get another creep off the streets."Olivia apologized.

"Are you thinking about Peter?"Lincoln asked and got a look from her. "It's okay, everyone is thinking about him in some way. He's this stranger that just showed up one day and no one knows who he is or where he came from. All that we know is that DNA says that he's the secretary's son and since the secretary and the Other Walter Bishop are essentially clones of each other it would make Peter the son of both of them. Yet neither of them knows him as their son."

"He was my partner, in all of the paperwork that had been done before the bridging of the two universes he's listed as my partner and that he had been for three years yet I can't remember him. I have flashes of what could be memories of him but nothing concrete. It's like not only did he seemingly appear in our lives but all of us are in a state of amnesia."Olivia stated and sighed heavily. "I hate not knowing."

"That's one thing you have in common with your double."Lincoln stated and got a death glare from her. "Hey you might as well get used to the fact that you're no longer the only Olivia Dunham and that there are things that the two of you have in common. You could probably work as a kick ass duo if you wanted to. I mean two brains almost exactly the same…"

"Do. Not. Compare. Me. To. Her." Olivia seethed through gritted teeth and watched him put his hands up in defeat and back up a bit.

"Okay."Lincoln said slowly and sighed. "Let's get back to work. We're going in as a couple which means that we have to act like a couple."

"This is going to suck."Olivia groaned and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Why can't the other Olivia do this with you?"

"Because Broyles put you on this case and though I'm not a big fan of having another Broyles take over where the one from my world took off, he's a great leader and knows his stuff."Lincoln stated. "He wants you on this and I'm not going to argue with him."

"Couples are taken from clubs and then are found months later dead and mutilated. We have to try and get ourselves taken which sounds like such a great idea."Olivia sarcastically remarked. "It sounds like an easy enough plan."

"Good then can we try and act like a couple so that we can actually pull this off?"Lincoln asked and heard her groan.

"What do you have in mind?"Olivia asked after a few minutes had passed.

"P.D.A would be good."Lincoln shrugged.

"Fantastic."Olivia snapped and tried to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "What first?"

"I don't know, hold my hand I guess." Lincoln shrugged and held out his hand which she reluctantly took.

"Alright so P.D.A would include hand holding, hugging…Kissing."Olivia said knowing that she had to put aside her hatred towards anyone from the other universe and deal with the fact that she was working with them now. "We have a few days before we go in so as long as we practice every day until then, we should probably be fine. I can put aside my dislike for you until this case is over."

"You can always go back to hating me after."Lincoln agreed though he'd rather not have any version of Olivia Dunham hate him in any way. "I'd like to get along with you, put differences aside and just get along. You worked with Charlie and me for months and sure we didn't know that you weren't our Olivia but we still got along with you just fine. I know that you don't want to be compared to the Olivia that I work with but you are very similar just you seem to have a darker air around you like you've suffered more than she has."

"Look, you'll never know me Lincoln so don't even try."Olivia shook her head and stood up. "I will always hate everyone from your world which includes you."

"Why though, why hate us? We're just like you really. We have lives and families and jobs."Lincoln argued. "How are we so horrible? As far as I can remember it's your world that made mine fall apart so out of anyone it should be the people of my world that hate you and everyone from yours."

"I don't know Lincoln; I don't know why we all hate each other or what really happened to your world. All that I know is that I can't even really bring myself to pretend to like any of you. I know that the Olivia from your world took over my life for a while and that I took over hers and that's why we hate each other but I have no idea on why I hate everyone else other than the secretary. I know why I hate him."Olivia stated and ran a hand through her blond hair. "Let's just get this case done and over with okay?"

"Okay." Lincoln agreed and stood up as well offering her his hand which she took a bit less reluctantly this time and let him led the way outside to the car hoping that this case would be quick that way she can get back to more important things like getting to know Peter again.


	5. Revved Up

Title: Revved Up

"Why won't you tell me what this case is about?" Peter huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he had Olivia half cornered at her lab office.

"You know I can't tell you anything on this case," Olivia sighed. "You're not cleared for cases yet. You need to focus on remembering stuff."

"This is bullshit, I just want to help," Peter let the anger seep into his voice. "Just give me a chance."

Olivia seemed to really stare at him then and just when he was about to give up she spoke up. "Okay, but you can't tell Broyles you're helping. I've got a pile of files on clubs in the area and a few files on the clubs that have been used as targeting grounds. Find me the club that's likely to be hit up next based on the three already hit."

"No problem," Peter grinned, nearly bouncing in excitement. "I'll get right on it."

"Good," Olivia nodded. "And thanks, Peter."

"Anytime, Dunham," Peter winked at her earning him a soft blush as she quickly spun around and left the office. He watched her go, taking in the easy sway of her hips down to her legs. Blushing he turned away just for a mental image to flood his neuron pathways. It was Olivia walking away from him dressed only in one of his large button up white shirts. She'd turned around to grin at him and bit her lower lip in that sexy way he'd always admired. Peter came back to the present gasping softly and shook his head. He glanced back at where Olivia had been but she was already gone so he continued back to the office to work on the files.

Olivia had just turned the corner to escape the lab when she felt a hand gently wrap around her bicep and pull her into a dark corner. She'd been too shocked to respond immediately, but once she was pinned with her back to the wall and a body just inches in front of hers she finally began to struggle.

"Settle down, it's just me," Lincoln teased.

"You jerk! I could've killed you!" Olivia snapped, jerking back from his touch.

"Unlikely," Lincoln chuckled before gently grasping her waist and pulling their bodies closer to finish the gap between them.

"Lincoln…" Olivia warned softly before his lips closed the distance to hers and he swallowed down her soft protest. For a minute Olivia couldn't help but forget who this was she was kissing and she returned the kiss with as much vigor as he was putting into it. Surprise turned into desperation though as Lincoln pinned her to the wall so that their bodies were touching from knee to chest and Olivia deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue past his lips so their tongues dueled for dominance. Lincoln groaned into her mouth as she playfully nipped at his lower lip and with one last soft kiss he pulled back completely looking very dazed.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked, his voice low and just a little rough.

"I guess not," Olivia half laughed before slipping past him, taking his hand in her own and surprising him by taking the lead.

"Any leads on a club to hit first?" Lincoln asked, trying to straighten his brain out and get it off the alternate version of his affection.

"I've got Peter working on that now, actually," Olivia answered.

"You're sure that's a good idea? Involving him on a case before he's been cleared?" Lincoln cautioned.

"He needs to get his feet wet again and he doesn't know about us going undercover," Olivia said, feeling like she should defend Peter. "He was obviously a great asset to the team before and maybe this will drudge up some memories of that."

"I hope you're right," Lincoln sighed.

OPOPOPOPOPOP

"Peter, hurry up!" Walter called from the kitchen. "Olivia and Afro should be here any minute!"

"I don't see why we had to have a fancy dinner," Peter grumbled as he came down the stairs in nice dress slacks, a white button up shirt, and a matching black vest left open.

"It's tradition!" Walter exclaimed for the tenth time. "The third Friday of every month we make a nice dinner and come dressed up nicer."

A knock on the door interrupted Walter's explanation and since Peter was closer he opened it to reveal Astrid with Olivia standing just behind her.

"Astrid, you look great!" Peter noted out loud, giving her half a hug as she held a pie of some kind in her free hand.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Peter," Astrid grinned and slipped past him into the house. "Walter I brought your favorite pie!"

Peter chuckled and shook his head but then saw Olivia. She was breathtaking in a simple flowing skirt that went to her knees and a sleeveless blouse. Her hair was swept up in a sloppy bun that left small tendrils to frame her face.

"Hey…" Peter said, stunned into motionless as he stared at her.

"Hi…" Olivia replied, equally as distracted by his appearance. "Ummm, I brought salad for dinner."

"Nice, ummm, come in," Peter quickly stepped aside to let her by, resting his hand on her lower back out of instinct to lead her in.

Olivia froze up when she felt his warm hand on her lower back and a memory flared up in her mind. She was standing in front of him, cupping his cheek and telling him he belonged with her before they leaned in for a tentative kiss that must've been their first. Then he was holding her close as she tried to control her emotions, running soothing circles on her back as she melted into his embrace.

"You see things too," Peter said. "You see memories."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia said softly, sounding very unconvincing.

"You do, why won't you tell me those memories? It could help me remember more," Peter insisted.

"Peter, I…" Olivia was at a loss for words and looked around for any kind of escape. She wasn't ready to admit that she suspected that they had been lovers. Why couldn't they just be partners? Olivia could admit that she saw why she had gone for him. He was tall, athletic, dark, brilliantly smart, sarcastic, and he was really sweet. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by her in the week that he had come back.

"Livia…" Peter gently cradled her face in his hand and tilted it up so they could see eye to eye. He watched her eyes flutter shut and her lips part just a little. Lowering his face ever so slowly, he brushed his lips against hers softly, capturing the small gasp that escaped her lips. Images flashed behind his eyes in rapid succession but they were all just small bits in a large puzzle.

Olivia jerked back, gasping for air and giving him a wild eyed panicked look. "Peter, we can't – we shouldn't." She quickly spun around on her heals and made her exit toward the kitchen before he could object.

"Damnit," Peter cursed under his breath. Besides the rush of short memories that kiss had felt more right than anything else he'd experienced so far. He would just have to keep trying.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this. Life escaped itself for a moment but it's all back in order. Review if you this wasn't a total waste of your time or even if it was : )


	6. Good morning Olivia

Sorry for the delay in updating.

* * *

><p><em>Peter stood in front of her in just his boxers, his hands reaching out to grasp her shoulders and pull her closer to himself. His lips descended on her own stealing her breath and making her knees feel weak. His arms went around her body and held her closer to him so that she could feel him hard and ready for her. She threaded her fingers through his hair and welcomed his tongue inside her mouth where it tangled with her own. She could feel his hands traveling down her body to the hem of her shirt pulling it up and over her head to drop to the floor, before she knew it they were both naked and he was leading her to the bed and turning her on it so that she was facing a full length mirror that she hadn't seen before. Peter's hands skimmed over her body from her shoulders to her breasts until they stopped at her hips for a moment.<em>

"_You're so beautiful and you're so mine."Peter growled in her ear and sucked the shell of it into his mouth before his fingers traveled between her legs inching closer to where she wanted them. He skimmed one of his fingers through her moist heat until it reached her opening and…_

The alarm clock blared making Olivia jolt awake, sitting up quickly but regretting it when her heated center rubbed against a bunched up section of blanket. She let out a cry of pleasure and lay back down, her hand going under the blanket to finish what her dream hadn't.

"Are you okay?"Lincoln asked later that day when he walked into Olivia's office only to find her distracted and staring out the window.

"What?"Olivia asked jerking her head around to face him.

"You seem distracted."Lincoln shrugged and plopped into the chair across from her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."Olivia nearly snapped and rubbed her eyes. "I'm a bit tired nothing to worry about. Now did you come in here for a reason?"

"Yea your guy found the best clubs for potential pick up spots. We can check them out and see which ones will get us abducted."Lincoln stated.

"My guy?"Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea Peter."Lincoln shrugged one shoulder.

"It there one spot that is more likely to get us abducted than the others or are they all equally dangerous?"Olivia asked when she looked at the list that Lincoln handed her.

"Peter said that club blitz is the most likely target spot."Lincoln said.

"Blitz, great, is Peter here?"Olivia asked, she hadn't been able to get her mind off of her dream and off of the kiss that they had shared.

"Yea he was talking with Dr. Bishop. So are you getting any memories of him?"Lincoln asked.

"Ah yea, but nothing concrete still, it's just small flashes of what could be memories. He's getting them too actually but like me the ones he has are not very substantial I guess."Olivia nodded and stood. "I'm going to go and see what Peter is up to. I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay."Lincoln said and watched Olivia leave the office and head over to Where Peter was.

"Peter, can I talk to you for a minute?"Olivia asked making Peter look up at her.

"Sure, I'll be back Walter."Peter said and followed Olivia out of the lab and down the hall until she stopped at a closet and pulled him in behind her.

"I have been getting memories of you, at least I think that they are but I'm not sure."Olivia said and heard him take in a sharp breath. "I guess what I want to know is if you're having any memories or potential memories about me as well."

"Olivia I should get back to helping…"Peter started to say and walk away only for Olivia to grab his arm.

"I think we were together as more than just friends and partners."Olivia claimed causing Peter to stop.

"I think you're right."He nodded and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Look Olivia I would understand if you don…"

Olivia cut Peter off by placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss that he quickly accepted and joined in on, his tongue tangling with her own. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her against the closet wall, kissing her as deeply as he possibly could while wrapping his arms around her so that they were pressed tightly together without even an inch of air between them. Olivia let out a small moan and welcomed his hot hands under the bottom of her shirt, his thumbs rubbing against her hips teasingly. It felt so right to be kissing him and to be pressed up against him tightly. Eventually the need for air won out and they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"Livia, sweetheart."Peter said softly against her lips drawing her eyes up to his and seeing nothing but pure, raw emotion in them.

"Peter."Olivia said, her fingers brushing against the stubble on his chin right before she leaned in to place a short, chaste kiss on his lips. "The memories that I've been getting are of you, of us."

"They're the same as me then. I've had so many amazing memories of you pop up lately and I wasn't sure if they were real or not, but if you're getting them too…"Peter said and placed his hands of her cheeks, her blond hair threading between his fingers. "I want so much to get my memories back and to know everything that happened. The only thing that I know for sure is that…"

"What?"Olivia asked when he trailed off seeing him swallow thickly then look at her.

"All that I know for sure is that I'm in love with you. Or at least I was." Peter said and watched a small smile spread across her face.

"Peter."Olivia sighed happily and welcomed his lips on hers again. The kiss was brief and over way too quickly for either of their liking, but they could hear Lincoln talking to someone not that far away from their closet.

"I should get back into the lab; Lincoln is probably looking for you. Did he give you the list of clubs that I found?"Peter asked not wanting to leave her but knowing that they, or at least she, had a job to do.

"Yes he gave them to me earlier."Olivia nodded and reluctantly pulled away. "We're going to check out that club that you mentioned had the most potential."

"Okay."Peter said and took her hand when she was about to head out the door. "Be careful okay?"

"I'll be fine Peter; anyway we have another day before we need to head out. Lincoln and I still have some things that need to be finalized and perfected."Olivia said leaving out the fact that she had to participate in P.D.A with a guy she barely knew.

"Just promise to be careful?"Peter asked and got a curt nod.

"I promise."Olivia said and left the closet in search of Lincoln whom she found near a vending machine.

"Hey there, find Peter?"Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, so um are you ready to start this assignment?"Olivia asked, her mind still racing about Peter and about their revelation.

"Yep, gonna pack some stuff tonight and then we'll head out in the morning."Lincoln stated. "Are you ready to go; I mean I know you're still confused about Peter and all?"

"I'm ready." Olivia nodded a bit quickly and got a raised eyebrow. "What, I'd like to get this case over with."

"Alright if you say so."Lincoln smiled; he had a feeling that there was a bit more going on with Olivia and Peter then what she was saying. He had seen them come out of a closet together. "Get some sleep, I'll see you back here in the morning I guess."

"Yes."Olivia nodded and headed out to her car, not really ready but thinking that staying would only result in her jumping Peter, something she wasn't sure was such a good idea at the moment.

* * *

><p>Please let us know what you thought :)<p> 


	7. Undercover Heat

A/N: The reviews have been wonderful and we can't thank you enough! Sorry for the delay though. Had to go visit the family out of state for a bit.

Olivia was exhausted. Her dreams had all been very Peter filled and erotic, making her toss and turn most of the night, never quite feeling satisfied. She was getting to the point where she thought it'd be best to cave, sleep with Peter, and be done with it. At this point in time she didn't particularly care if it was love and roses. She just needed a fix from him so she could get it out of her system. As much as she was dying to know just how well they worked together as a couple, a large part of her was still very nervous that he would do what John had done to her before. Deep down she knew she could trust Peter, but every other part of her warned her to be wary of him. Just because they seemed to work well enough before they all forgot him and vice versa, didn't mean it would be the same this time around.

Unfortunately for Olivia, she was running behind this morning and only had ten minutes to get ready before she met Lincoln so there would be no time to scratch the itch that had plagued her ever since her debut with Peter in the closet. It would've been nice not to have to spend several hours in a vehicle with a man when she was all riled up, not to mention the play acting they'd have to do that night. Maybe she could just imagine it was Peter she was with.

The briefing meeting where highly paid consultants got paid to play dress up and style artist went smooth enough. It seemed to take the hair specialist an awful long time to tame Lincoln's spiky hair and the fashion expert had to slap Olivia's hands away on many occasions when she tried to cover her bare stomach. Apparently one of the things the case psychologist noticed was that the men being taken were more white collar while the women tended to appear a little loose. Which led them to dress Lincoln in comfortable but expensive jeans and a stylish button up shirt with the top couple buttons left undone while Olivia was dressed in form fitting top that flashed the tops of her breasts and went to just below her ribs to flashed a healthy portion of her waistline and skin tight jeans that flared just at the bottom it give it that boot style feel. Though she tried to stay behind others and less crowded places, Lincoln's gaze always seemed to find her. He seemed to be hypnotized by her body as if he'd never seen a woman half naked before. She frowned at him, hoping he would get the point that he should drag his eyes elsewhere but he didn't seem to take the hint.

Finally after two hours of being poked and prodded they were equipped with tracking devices as well as ear pieces, microphones, and microscopic cameras pinned into their clothing and hidden in ears.

"Alright you two," Broyles started, staring them both down in the last talk they'd get before entering the club. "Keep your eyes and ears open. I want eyes on every person in that club, so make sure you get good front time with as many people as possible. And for the love of God, sell the relationship a bit so no one thinks you're undercover."

Olivia frowned while Lincoln just nodded eagerly. They left the nondescript looking office building and climbed into a nice sporty looking car. There was a short debate on who would get to drive but it was finally settled by Broyles via earphone that Lincoln would drive since it was meant for Olivia to look more like something on his arm than a strong willed woman. They were able to get into the club pretty easily and wound their way through the club slowly with Olivia clinging to Lincoln's arm until they made it to the bar. Each ordering a drink they quietly perused the other patrons carefully, looking for anyone suspicious. After two drinks each and twenty minutes with no activity, Broyles finally spoke up in their ears.

"Get out on that dance floor and get a better look around. We can't see many of the people out there from your current location.

Olivia tried not to groan out loud as she set her drink down and pulled Lincoln on the dance floor and found a gap in people so that she could turn and begin dancing with him. Lincoln seemed pretty tense and nervous at first until Olivia brought her lips up to his ear.

"You need to relax and just go with it," Olivia whispered, her lips lingered on his ear for just a moment to make the gesture look more intimate than it was and she felt him shiver against her body as he pulled her tightly to him. Her body heated up as the entire front of her was pressed to him so that she could feel just how much she turned him on. Flashbacks from her dreams and Peter raced across her mind so that liquid heat pooled in her lower stomach. Her body was beginning to betray her as the points of her chest pressed against him and she blushed. Their bodies swayed together with the rhythm of the music and Olivia retried to focus her mind on the people around her and ignore the man pressed against her.

"Liv," he purred her name so that only she heard it and when she pulled her head back just enough so they could meet each others' gazes his lips dipped down to draw her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Her first thought was to jerk back, but they were supposed to be pretending to be a couple and it would look the opposite if she pulled away, so she wound her hand up and around his neck so that she could pull him closer, thrusting her tongue past his lips to duel with his. Lincoln's hands wandered from her hips up to her waist and he trailed hot finger tips around until they pressed the knots from her back out and she all but melted in his arms. It was the image of Peter floating in her mind's eye that eventually drew Olivia back, gasping softly for air. Why did it feel like she was cheating on him? A, they weren't really dating, and B, her and Lincoln were undercover and this was just part of their job.

"Now walk the room some," Broyles instructed, jerking both agents from their lust filled stupor.

Olivia straightened her back some before they began a loop around the room, holding hands and searching for anything or anyone out of place. When two am came rolling around, Broyles finally called an end to their stint and gave them orders to return to the hotel rooms that the FBI had bought them just a few blocks away. They went to Lincoln's room and were met with two of the fashion experts, a tech agent and Broyles himself. Broyles debriefed them while the tech removed the electrical items from their bodies and the fashion expert worked to return them more to themselves.

"Get some rest and I want you to report back at headquarters tomorrow afternoon," Broyles said, following the team out of the room and then shutting the door behind himself.

Both agents' shoulders slumped once the room cleared as exhaustion settled in.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning," Olivia sighed, turning toward the door. "Check out at nine al – "

Olivia didn't have time to gasp as Lincoln's lips sealed over hers and stole her breath in a lust filled kiss. Her body's hormones roared to life with vengeance as she returned the kiss and he walked her back until her back hit a wall and he pressed her into it with his hips so that his erection ground into her core.

"Fuck!" Olivia gasped, breaking the kiss. Lincoln's lips made a hot and wet path down her neck until he was licking the tops of her breasts. Knotting her fingers into his hair Olivia squirmed against him and whimpered her pleasure to the air. Stars danced around the edge of Olivia's vision as her blood turned to fire and she thought she'd need no further assistance to orgasm than what he was doing to her now, but then an image of Peter sprung up behind her closed eye lids just as Lincoln recoiled.

"We can't do this," he gasped, his eyes dilated with lust and his body still clearly reacting to hers.

"No, we really can't," Olivia agreed, straightening her clothes out and crossing her arms over her bare stomach.

"I'm in love with your alternate," Lincoln rushed. "And I know she'll never feel the same back, but I can't do this with you, of all people. You understand right?"

"I do," Olivia nodded, relieved that neither really wanted what had almost happened. "You know she'd be lucky to have you, right?"

Lincoln looked doubtful and Olivia almost chuckled at him.

"I know I'm always saying how much I hate everyone from over there but you're probably the person I hate the least from over there," Olivia grinned and waited for him to take the bait which he eventually did with a wry grin.

"Thanks Dunham," Lincoln said honestly. "Peter's an idiot if he doesn't come around soon."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia deadpanned.

"You don't have to lie to me," Lincoln smiled. "I get it. You two must've been wrapped up in some form together before. The googly eyes really give it away."

Olivia blushed and shook her head. "I guess we'll have to wait and see. Good night, Lincoln."

"Good night Dunham," Lincoln replied and watched her leave his room for her own.

A/N: I'm apparently not above begging this morning, so… reviews? Por favor?


	8. Fights and love

Hello everyone! Thank you so very much for the reviews so far.

* * *

><p>The alternate Olivia watched as her partner joked and laughed with the other Olivia as easily as if they had been friends for years. At first her double had shown nothing but contempt towards Lincoln but then something had happened that had formed a sort of bond between the two. Olivia wasn't sure what it was or what had happened, all that she was sure of was that she didn't like watching her blonde counterpart laugh and have a good time with Lincoln. It made her want to march to that Olivia's boss, she would never refer to <em>their <em>Broyles as being her boss, and demand that she be put on the undercover team instead of the other Olivia. However she knew that wasn't about to happen anytime soon. They had already put plans into motion and were close to jumping into the fire so to speak.

"Are you alright?"Charlie asked walking over to her.

"What do you think of her, the other Olivia?"Olivia asked her friend.

"I don't know really. I mean she was you for a while though I can't remember why. I do know that she's seemingly a lot like you though she seems to have a gray cloud around her at all times. She doesn't seem like a bad person or anything and she seems to get along with Lincoln alright now." Charlie said and saw her grimace at his last statement. "Is that what this is about? You don't like her spending time with Lincoln?"

"He's _our _partner Charlie, not hers."Olivia shook her head angrily.

"Yea plus the fact that you've got a thing for him."Charlie teased.

"I do not."Olivia denied though couldn't hide the small tinge of blush that had powdered her cheeks.

"Just tell him, it's clear to everyone but the two of you that you're both nuts for each other."Charlie scoffed.

"You're insane."Olivia chuckled and turned her eyes back to Lincoln and her double. Lincoln must have felt her stare though because just seconds later he looked up and caught her eyes with his own. He smiled at her and said something to her double who looked up and gave a weak smile. Lincoln then walked over to Charlie and Olivia.

"Hey guys."Lincoln said and got a small glare from Olivia. "What's wrong?"

"Oh just you getting all chummy with the other Olivia."Charlie smirked when Lincoln got a guilty look on his face.

"We've decided that if we are to get this case done that we need to work together." Lincoln shrugged. "She's not that bad, none of them are, they are just as angry and confused as we are."

"So you two are friends now?"

"Does that bother you?"Lincoln innocently asked.

"No."Olivia answered quickly.

"Look it's just this case then I'm back to working with you guys instead." Lincoln promised, his brow furrowing when Olivia gave him a look.

"I don't like you spending time with her."She admitted.

"Liv it's only for a little while."Lincoln stated and saw her bite her lip.

"It doesn't matter Linc, you're not hers."

"Hers, what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to be…Over there." Charlie said leaving the two of them.

"What is wrong with me trying to get this case done?"Lincoln asked.

"You're not her partner you're mine!"Olivia yelled. "These people are from the other universe, the one that caused all the issues in ours and here you are acting like she's your best friend or something! She's the enemy Lincoln!"

"Enemy? Liv we live in the same world now and we have to learn to get along with them! Sure something happened the caused our world to start falling apart, all that we know is that for whatever reason we hate each other! But we shouldn't, they are just like us and shouldn't be treated like a threat especially now that we share a world!" Lincoln stormed.

"I don't care!"Olivia nearly screamed. "Lincoln you don't belong with her!"

"What?"Lincoln asked confused and saw her blanch and look away briefly.

"Do what you want, I don't care."She claimed and stormed away leaving him behind confused and slightly hurt.

"What the hell was that?"Lincoln asked looking at Charlie who chuckled.

"You really are blind aren't you?"He remarked. "Olivia is jealous of the time that you've been spending with her double."

"Why, she has no reason to be."

"Man this crush that you have isn't a one way thing."Charlie shook his head.

"What do you mean?"Lincoln asked with a tint of hope in his voice.

"Linc, she's in love with you."Charlie rolled his eyes and saw his friend's shocked and hopeful look. "It's why she's so upset with you spending time with her double. That and the fact that she still doesn't trust the people from the other world, and to honest I don't blame her, I'm not saying that they are bad people or that they are the reason that our world was falling apart, but we don't know who they are really. Sure they look like us, talk like us and to an extent act like us, but they are not us."

"I think you've lost it Charlie."Lincoln laughed a bit awkwardly and walked away though he was unable to deflate the balloon of hope that had grown in his chest.

"Are you okay?"Olivia asked pushing some blonde hair away from her face. She had heard Lincoln and the other Olivia arguing earlier but hadn't heard what it was about

"She doesn't like the fact that the two of us have started getting along to an extent."Lincoln admitted.

"That makes sense."Olivia shrugged.

"Charlie said that she's jealous." Lincoln scoffed as if he didn't believe it, though he was wishing it was true.

"She is."Olivia nodded and smiled at him. "I know that I love Peter. I don't really remember him but I do remember my feelings for him. If she were to spend time with him no matter how platonic, I'd be pissed and jealous."

"I know how I feel about her, but I'm still just not really sure how she feels about me. I can understand jealousy but that doesn't mean she feels the same."

"Tell her."Olivia shrugged and flipped open a file that had information on the clubs that they still had to check out. "She won't know unless you let her know in some way. It's the same with her; you won't know how she feels until she tells you."

"I guess so."Lincoln sighed and turned his attention back to work.

It was hours later before he headed back to the federal building and waved goodbye to Charlie who was leaving for the night. Lincoln made his way through the building intent to get to his office but stopped when his eyes caught sight of Olivia, his Olivia, in her office, her red-brown hair hanging loosely around her face and shoulders. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door then walked into her office.

"Hey."He said, her head snapping up at his voice.

"Hey."She said back. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You don't have to be."Lincoln shook his head and walked closer to her. "Liv, I can understand you not wanting me to spend time with any of them, but you have to know that it's just for the case then I'm back to working with you and Charlie. You are my partner not her, and I care about you. She is just someone that I'm working with."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you."Olivia sighed and wet her lips.

"It's okay."Lincoln said and took another step closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek and seeing her eyes widen. "You were right earlier."

"About what?"Olivia breathed out.

"I'm not hers…I'm yours."Lincoln whispered and very slowly leaned in giving her time to stop him though she didn't, their lips connecting in a soft and hesitant kiss that he broke after only seconds. She looked at him then placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled his lips back to hers in a deeper and longer kiss.


	9. Peaking Emotions

"Please Astrid," Peter begged, following the junior agent around and nearly on top of her. "Please! We can even wear disguises!"

"It's just not a good idea," Astrid insisted, trying to shake him loose by locking herself in the bathroom.

"I'm not leaving until you say yes," Peter called through the door.

"Peter!" Astrid whined. "Fine! We can go but those undercover outfits better be good because if agent Dunham or Lee sees us there we're dead."

"You won't regret this Astrid!" Peter laughed, leaving her alone for the first time in three hours.

"What won't she regret?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Coming over to play Candyland with Walter and I tonight," Peter said quickly.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Olivia said, biting her lower lip so she wouldn't laugh out loud.

"You'll definitely be missing out," Peter said teasingly, tweaking a blonde lock of hair and meeting her dark green gaze with a flirtatious smile.

"I'm sure I will be," Olivia said honestly.

Peter looked around him to see that they were alone, and stepped into her personal space, lowering his voice. "You'll be careful tonight, right?" Peter caressed her cheek, wanting nothing more than to kiss her.

"I always am," Olivia sighed, leaning into his touch.

"Livia," Peter brushed her lips with his. "Sweetheart, I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

A shiver went down Olivia's spine as she realized just how true his sentiment rang within her. "Peter…"

"Olivia?" A voice called from around the corner, causing them to jerk apart just as Lincoln approached them. "Sorry I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Uh no," Olivia said quickly, blushing. "I'll call you when we're back."

"K," Peter nodded, trying not to be so upset that they couldn't finish their conversation.

Olivia gave him one last look before following Lincoln out of the lab and Peter returned the look with such longing. No way was he going to let her do this case thing tonight alone. He was going to have her back whether she knew it or not.

OPOPOPOPOP

"Is it just me or are my undercover clothes getting sluttier and sluttier?" Olivia sighed, tugging the bottom edge of her black skirt down a little.

"Ummm, no?" Lincoln asked, wincing a little when she glared at him. "Well at least you look hot as hell and I mean that in a purely platonic way."

"Of course you do," Olivia rolled her eyes, knowing he was telling the truth but it probably helped that she looked exactly like the woman he wanted.

"Turns out I'm not very good at lying," Lincoln grinned happily.

"Alright you two," Broyles stepped into the room. "Same drill, but do a better job at blending or another couple may be taken."

They both nodded and did the same trip to the club, both feeling just slightly more at ease since they'd drawn their truce and were civil.

"You ready for this?" Lincoln asked as he unbuckled.

"Yeah, let's get this done." Olivia agreed and they both got out to enter the club.

OPOPOPOPOP

"I can totally tell it's you, Peter," Astrid half laughed as she fixed his shirt collar for him.

"You mean the baseball cap doesn't quite cover it?" Peter joked nervously. It was imperative that Olivia did not see him there.

"Well… just keep your head down," Astrid said, biting her lower lip thoughtfully.

Astrid had dressed in goth-like clothing, with baggy black cargo pants, a black form fitting long sleeved cotton shirt, black fingerless gloves and the darkest make up she owned. She'd even taken the time to braid her hair into small rows so only the back of her hair fluffed out. Peter had gone for the sporty look, with slightly baggier pants than he was used to, but still fit him, a neutral gray t-shirt that hugged only his shoulders and chest a little, and the baseball cap that was meant to hide his face.

"I guess it is what it is," Astrid sighed, grabbing her car keys and heading for the door. "If you get us caught though I'm going to ignore you for the next year."

"Point taken," Peter said seriously.

It wasn't hard getting into the club, but once inside Peter had to cringe. Between the blaring music and the density of people in the room he wasn't sure how people moved, let alone enjoyed their time there. They made their way to the bar where Peter bought them each a drink and found a single seat available. Peter insisted Astrid take it and he could just stand beside her as they did their overt glances around the room to spot the other agents in the room. Peter couldn't help the steady rush of adrenaline that beat through his veins as he perused the room. No wonder he enjoyed working cases with Olivia; he felt so alive, quietly playing a game of "Where's the Bad Guy" while playing it cool. He would definitely have to convince her to allow him out next time with her.

He was just scanning the perimeter of the room again when he saw a flash of golden blonde. Honing in better he realized it was definitely Olivia; Olivia dressed in a black miniskirt and skin tight tank top being pressed to the wall by agent Lee and they were definitely not just discussing the weather. He had her pinned with his hips as he thrust his tongue down her throat while his hands wondered her curves. One hand was gripping her thigh, pulling her closer up to his height while his other hand wound its way into her hair to get better access to her mouth. Peter's blood went from ice to boiling in a matter of seconds. What was that agent thinking making out with his girl?

Before Peter could comprehend what he was doing he was pushing through the crowd toward the two agents who seemed not to notice him until he was pulling Lincoln back from Olivia and then throwing a punch at his face before Olivia could react.

"Peter!" Olivia gasped as he pulled his fist back for another strike. She made a dive for his arm and wrenched it back before he could hit Lincoln again. "What are you doing here?"

Peter paused for a moment, temporarily stalled from his rage at the look of worry, anger, and fear crossing her dark green eyes. Two bouncers found their way to the trio and pulled Peter off Lincoln.

"That's it, you can't stay here," one of the men said gruffly and Peter struggled at first, wanting to talk to Olivia; to ask her what she had been doing making out with Lincoln when they were supposed to have something together. The bouncers set Peter down outside with strict instructions not to return. Astrid came rushing out seconds later, muttering under her breath and pushing him along.

"Let's just get you home," Astrid said, leading them back to the car.

Peter was still seeing a hazy red at having seen Olivia and Lincoln all over each other and allowed Astrid to drop him off at the house. Once there he debated between a steaming hot shower or a long run in hopes of burning the image from the club out of his brain at least for the night. He quickly decided on the shower, making sure to turn his phone off so he wouldn't have to worry about any calls; he just wasn't in the mood. Stripping down, Peter stepped into the shower and under the hot spray of the nozzle. Tossing his head back he let the hot water wash across his face and make smooth trailed down his body.

Peter clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting the urge to throw punches at the tiled wall to let the built up aggression out of him but he only growled and ran his fingers through his hair to wash it. He stayed under the water's pressure for a good twenty minutes before he finally dragged himself out of the shower and got dressed into a pair of pajama pants. He was about to go find a book to read and hopefully distract him when there was a knock on the front door. Not wanting to go upstairs to find a shirt only to come back down he went straight for the door and opened it without looking to see who it was.

"You belong with me," Olivia said in a rush, standing in his doorway dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

He honestly hadn't thought she'd come to see him, but there she was; wind blowing her blonde hair back with her green eyes glowing in determination.

"You sure you're talking to the right guy there sweetheart?" Peter asked coldly.

"I said that to you once," Olivia said, unperturbed by his response. "You belong with me and I belong with you."

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I hope it was worth the wait. More P/O to come in the next chapter!


	10. Confessions

sorry for the delay in updating...I actually forgot that it was my turn to do so..oops

* * *

><p>"You know that Lincoln and I are undercover Peter."Olivia shook her head and took another step into the house hearing the door click when Peter closed it. "We're supposed to pose as a madly in love couple since those are the people that seem to be getting abducted from the clubs. We were hoping to get abducted when you…"<p>

"Whoa hold it right there, you were _**hoping **_to get _**abducted**_?"Peter cut her off, his eyes flashing and his fists clenching.

"Yes."Olivia nodded with a calm look on her face as if getting abducted was an everyday occurrence. "But now that you drew attention to us we can't go back to that particular club for a while."

"Oh well sorry for stopping you from getting kidnapped."Peter snapped.

"Peter its part of the job, we do things that we may not want to do."Olivia claimed, feeling a bit of his anger seeping into her veins. "If you're not alright with that then…"

"It's you playing tonsil hockey with Lincoln that I'm not okay with!" Peter stormed and saw recognition spark in Olivia's eyes.

"You're jealous."Olivia claimed and let out a small oomph when her back was suddenly pressed against the wall and Peter was hovering over her his eyes dark.

"You're mine Olivia."Peter growled sending a shiver down her spine at his possessive statement and tone.

"I've already told you Peter."Olivia said placing a hand on his cheek. "You belong with me and I belong with you. You don't have anything to be jealous about or to worry about. I…I love you."

Peter didn't say anything pushing her against the wall firmer and sealing his lips over hers in a searing kiss that stole her breath and made her moan into his mouth, his tongue finding entrance to duel with her own while his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Olivia let her hands roam down his heated skin loving the fact that he was shirtless, allowing her to feel the smooth contours of his shoulders and the ridges of every taut muscle. She wrapped her arms around his and ground her heated core against the prominent bulge in his pants making him groan and grab her ass pulling her tighter against him, lifting her until her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked them up the stairs and to his room kicking the door shut behind them and depositing Olivia onto his bed. Every kiss and touch felt so perfect, so _right _that it made her head spin and her heart beat in a way that was so familiar yet foreign. It made her ache wantonly, having to know, _needing _to know what it was she had had with him. She loved him. She had never loved a man before, but Peter…He changed everything. Just his touch alone broke down her concrete walls making her want to cry and hold him forever, never letting go.

"So beautiful, so amazing, so _mine_." Peter growled pulling her from her thoughts just in time to feel him push her shirt and bra up exposing her breasts, his lips attaching to one of her nipples while his hand toyed with the other resulting in her letting out a small gasp and arching into his hot mouth. He sucked on her fiercely before switching breasts and giving the second one just as much treatment. Her fingers wound into his hair while one of his knees went between her legs pressing against her center, his hands pushing her jacket off her shoulder, his fingers then going to the bottom of her shirt pulling it and her bra off leaving her top half bare to him. His lips left her breasts as he trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her body, his tongue dipping into her belly button then skimming over the skin just above the waistband of her pants.

"Peter."Olivia breathed and pulled him back up her body finding his lips and letting her hands travel down to his pants undoing the button and zipper relieving some of the pressure that his hardened cock had caused resulting in him hissing in appreciation and pleasure. She quickly helped him out of his pants then grabbed him, her hand squeezing gently as she started to stroke him, his eyes closing and his breathing hitching slightly at the feel of her small hand around him. Peter pushed his boxers down and nearly tore her pants off leaving her in her panties, her skin heated and smooth under his touch.

"This…Being here with you. It feels so right." Peter softly remarked in her ear, his hand going down under her panties to touch her, feeling how wet and ready she was. "You're so fucking amazing baby." He nearly moaned feeling her buck against his hand, her head tipping back and her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Please Peter."Olivia moaned when he slid two fingers inside her. He curled his fingers a few times then started to walk them towards the bed, taking his fingers from her and pushing her onto her back once her knees hit the mattress. Peter started placing kisses down her body again while pulling her panties off and lavishing kisses on the insides of her thighs, his lips then finding her heated and wet core, his tongue pushing through her soft folds. Olivia arched off the bed into his mouth while his hands grasped her thighs, thrusting his tongue deep inside her. Her left hand grasped the bed sheets while her right threaded through his hair holding him in place until she felt the unfamiliar tingle of her orgasm building, her breathing coming out in short spurts before she called out his name shattering on his tongue and lips. Peter skimmed up her body until he was hovering over her, hips lips finding hers and kissing her deeply.

"I love you."Peter whispered as he pushed the head of his cock inside her, the rest quickly following until he filled her completely. He gave her a minute to adjust then started to move slowly, picking up speed when she wrapped her legs around his waist urging him on. His thrusts quickened and he pushed her into the bed with every thrust until her second orgasm washed over her, pulling his along with it leaving them both satiated and panting. Peter rolled off her and pulled her into his arms the two of them quickly falling asleep, waking up hours later to the sound of Olivia's cell phone ringing. Groaning, Olivia rolled over and grabbed her phone.

"Dunham."She said sleepily, Peter's arms tightening around her when he saw her preparing to leave his bed. "I'll be right there." She answered whoever was on the phone then hung up turning her head to look at him.

"You have to go."He stated and got a nod from her.

"Yea that was Lincoln. Broyles wants us to prepare to head to another club. A couple was taken from the one we were at last night."Olivia explained.

"Livia, be careful."Peter pleaded and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and welcomed her lips on his in a sweet and soft kiss.

"I'm going to be fine Peter."Olivia smiled and kissed him again then pushed away from him to get out of bed and find her clothes.

"Hey."Peter said getting out of bed and placing his hands on her shoulders from behind. "Promise to be careful, I can't lose you sweetheart."

"I promise to be safe."Olivia said turning in his arms and kissing him deeply then dressing.

Late that night Peter sat in the lab watching Walter putter around doing a series of things from milking Gene to sneaking in doses of medications that Peter was pretty sure were not legal. Peter was just about to get up and get something for dinner when his phone went off, Broyles showing up on the caller I.D.

"Bishop."Peter answered and Broyles sigh softly. "What happened?"

"Olivia and Lincoln were taken like the other couples."Broyles stated, Peter's face draining of blood. "However there is reason to believe that something went wrong."

"What do you mean?"Peter asked in a small, scared voice.

"It's thought that their cover might have been blown. We interview some of the people at the club and one person said that the people that Olivia and Lincoln had left with had said something about taking the FBI agent."Broyles said.

"What does that mean for them?"Peter asked sitting down heavily.

"I don't know."Broyles admitted, hanging up just minutes later leaving Peter feeling helpless and afraid for the woman that he loved.


	11. Hopeless

Title: Hopeless

Lincoln was brought back from unconsciousness when he felt his hands jerked behind him and roughly tied. Without opening his eyes he quickly categorized what was happening to him. He was sitting in a wooden chair with his hands tied behind the back of the chair and intertwined with the chair itself. His feet were left undone but he felt so groggy he wasn't sure he'd be able to run anywhere anyways. Finally he slowly opened his eyes, wincing when the light in the room was too bright, but he was able to blink past it when he heard a female groan from nearby. He whipped his head around to see Olivia being thrown to the ground against a wall. She was too still for his liking until she finally rolled a little to try and get to her feet.

"You fibs shoulda stayed out of this," the man who'd thrown Olivia growled, delivering a hard kick to her stomach. He heard the air rush from her lungs from where he sat and he began to fight his restraints so that he could stop the beating she was receiving. "Awwww, does the fib not want his girlfriend to have the shit beaten out of her?"

"If you touch her again I swear to God I'll kill you," Lincoln growled, still fighting his restraints. The two men just laughed and the other back handed Olivia as she tried to flinch away. "Leave her alone!"

The men laughed again. "I bet they want to find out what happened to the others before them."

"Well, let's say we give them a taste," the other man smirked, pulling out a needle filled with a bright yellow liquid. "C'mere you little whore," the man cooed to Olivia who flinched back into a corner, clearly too disoriented to fight back properly.

"Don't!" Lincoln yelled, feeling his head grow light as he watched them corner her and plunge the needle into her side.

Olivia whimpered and seemed to waken a bit more at the shock. The men laughed at her, one of them tweaking her hair and the other shucking her chin in a teasing manner. This only served to agitate Lincoln more and they laughed all the harder as they left the room, sliding several dead bolts in place behind them.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Lincoln asked and then mentally slapped himself at his words. Of course she wasn't alright. Some very bad men had just given her an unknown drug that in the past had caused the victim's head to explode. So she probably wasn't doing that great. "I'm sorry."

"No, I get what you mean," Olivia groaned, rubbing her side gingerly. "How did we end up here?"

"I couldn't tell you," Lincoln sighed. "I remember needing to use the bathroom and then nothing."

Olivia nodded and seemed deep in thought. "I thought I saw you leaving the club and chased after you and then nothing."

"Do you think they're tracking us?" Lincoln asked hopefully.

"Tracking?" Olivia asked, but then realization dawned on her. "They could be – well at least they could be tracking you. We don't use that technology in people yet on this side."

"Right, so we just have to hang in there," Lincoln said, straightening his shoulders as if to prepare for battle.

Olivia groaned and shuttered, curling her body into a ball, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What's happening?" Lincoln asked, panic leaking into his voice. "Olivia, talk to me here."

"You don't want to know," Olivia half whispered. "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"Olivia… "Lincoln sighed, annoyed that she wasn't going to tell him what she was going through.

"If we can get out of here, maybe Walter can reverse what's happening to me, so let's think already," Olivia snapped.

"Fine," Lincoln snapped back. "Why don't you get up and untie me or something then."

"Right," Olivia said, shakily getting to her feet. She crossed the room and just when she was a couple of feet away from him she came to a screeching halt.

"What's – " Lincoln started but that's when he felt it; lust beyond anything he'd ever felt in his life.

Olivia stumbled back a few feet with wide eyes.

"On second thought, keep me tied up and don't come near me," Lincoln moaned unhappily.

"Good idea," Olivia murmured, her legs shaking with the effort not to lunge at him and rip his clothes from his body. _Peter, Peter, Peter…_ His face wavered in front of her closed eyes and she wanted to cry. She needed _him. _"So have you slept with my double yet?" Olivia asked conversationally.

"Not yet," Lincoln said, trying not to watch her as she circled the room for any signs of a way out. "Have you slept with Peter yet?"

"Yes," Olivia answered simply.

"Oh," Lincoln said, slightly shocked that they had beat him and her alternate to bed. "That didn't take very long."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "We were more before he came back so it was quite easy to fall back into that routine. We both are remembering quite a bit more about our lives before he disappeared. Like how I was on your side for a few months, convinced I was your Olivia, while your Olivia was on my side, infiltrating the Fringe division."

"What?" Lincoln's lust filled mind cleared a little at the thought of the Olivia's switching places. "I knew about it though, right?"

"Nope, not while the switch was in place at least," Olivia grinned. "Don't look so shocked. I was brainwashed into thinking I was your Olivia so I'm sure I was very convincing."

"C-can you back to your side of the room now?" Lincoln whined, his breathing becoming uneven and labored.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed, drawing herself away from him to sit in the corner. "How are we supposed to escape when I can't come within four feet of you?"

"I don't know, Dunham," Lincoln sighed. "I don't know."

OPOPOPOPOPOPOP

"Walter you need to work faster!" Peter nearly growled as he paced the confines of the lab. Broyles had refused to let him go out on the search for Olivia so he had resorted to helping at the lab in hopes that they could find some evidence that could turn into a lead. History said that Olivia and Lincoln had four days to live and he'd be damned if he didn't find her in time.

"I want to help," her voice spoke from behind him and for a second Peter was expecting to his Olivia back and ready for action, but this version had reddish brown hair and an entirely different stance. He narrowed his gaze at her for a few seconds before she spoke up again. "That's my partner out there too and I want him back in one piece."

"Okay, though I'm not sure what you can do," Peter cringed.

Olivia scowled at him and approached him as if she were a building storm, ready to wipe him back off the face of the planet. "Just give me a task or something," and she paused as if she were in pain. "Please."

Peter knew that look and couldn't help but sympathize with her. She was a woman in love.

"Alright, come with me," Peter led her back to the office where a large pile of files sat. "We'll start here."

A/N: And the suspense builds! Will Olivia and Lincoln make it out alive? If they do can Walter reverse the affects of the drug? What will the costs be?


	12. Magic mind powers

And here is the next chapter

* * *

><p>Peter's knuckles rapped against the top of the work bench while Walter worked on the bodies that they currently had in the lab. Peter's eyes went from watching Walter to looking over at the other Olivia who was flipping through case files in a way that was very similar to his Olivia. It was disconcerting to know that the two of them were so much alike in so many ways. He hated comparing them but knew that it was pointless and nearly impossible not to. She must have felt his stare, because the next thing he knew she was looking up at him, her face scrunched up in curiosity, an eyebrow raised.<p>

"What?"She asked.

"Nothing, it's just…You're a lot like her."Peter said softly, looking away and biting the inside of his bottom lip. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd do if anything happened to his Olivia.

"She'll be okay, they'll both be okay."The other Olivia stated confidently. "Lincoln is rather smart and if your Olivia is like me, then she'll know what to do, she'll figure out a way to get free."

"I know."Peter nodded.

"I know that she and I are a lot alike."Olivia said and brushed some brownish-red hair behind her ear. "That's why I'm so confident that they'll be fine."

"What do you think is happening to them?"Peter asked, looking at Walter again who didn't seem to be any closer at finding out where Olivia and Lincoln were.

"I don't know."Olivia stated, her eyes also falling onto Walter. "Do you think he'll find anything?"

"He has to."Peter claimed.

* * *

><p>"We have to get you untied."Olivia huffed, watching Lincoln struggle with his binds trying to get free. His body was covered in a fine layer of sweat, and his wrists were raw from fighting against the ropes that held him to the chair. Olivia still couldn't get anywhere near him and it was starting to take a toll on him. He was far beyond painful arousal that his vision would blur at the edges every now and then, making it hard for him to keep the very little focus that he had on getting out of there, alive and with Olivia in tow.<p>

"How do you expect us to do that?"Lincoln asked, swallowing thickly and shaking slightly. "You can't get near me."

"Yea well even when I stay over in a corner, you're still affected. What do you expect me to do, just wait until you die of arousal?"Olivia snapped. "I'm not going to just wait for that to happen, and I'm not going to wait around for them to kill us either."

"Well what do you think we should do?"Lincoln nearly yelled, his patience wearing thin quickly.

"I don't know Lincoln!"Olivia yelled back, feeling her body start to heat. "All that I know is that these people took all of those others, and that they all ended up dead in a way that I would much rather not end up experiencing!"

"Um, Liv…"Lincoln started to say, seeing her skin turning red.

"God, what the hell did they give me anyway!"Olivia stormed.

"Olivia!" Lincoln yelled, making her stop and glare at him.

"What?"

"Um, look at yourself then ask that again."Lincoln said, his hands stopping their motion to try and untie himself.

Olivia looked down at her arms, noticing that they were nearly glowing red now. She looked over the rest of her exposed skin and glanced up at him.

"What the hell is going on?"Lincoln asked when he saw recognition come into Olivia's eyes.

"I was treated with a drug a long time ago, when I was a kid."Olivia explained. "When I get angry enough or scared enough, I can do things that normal people can't."

"Like what exactly, your skin is literally glowing."Lincoln stated, while trying to scoot the chair back a little bit.

"I used to be able to set fires when I was about four years old, then a few years back I turned off a bomb with my mind." Olivia said, a flash of Peter standing beside her during that time, crossing her mind and making her shake her head. A small smile crossed her face at the memory.

"Do you think you can do anything else with that mind of yours? Like, I don't know, cut these ropes?" Lincoln asked, his hands going back to trying to loosen the ropes.

"I'm not sure, it's worth trying though." Olivia said, and glanced at the door that the men had left through, hoping that they wouldn't come back any time soon.

"It's worth a shot." Lincoln groaned, his pants becoming even tighter at just the sight of her across the room.

"Alright." Olivia sighed, and pushed some hair behind her ears, her eyes focusing on the ropes holding Lincoln captive.

"Nothing is happening."Lincoln whined.

"Shut up."Olivia snapped, glaring at him lightly then turning her eyes back to the ropes. She could feel a headache coming on, and it was causing her stomach to churn slightly, resulting in her feeling rather queasy, quickly.

Lincoln just nodded at her and watched, in hopes that she could really do something with her mind, something that he was both interested and, admittedly, frightened to find out. It was close to an hour before anything happened. Olivia's eyes seemed to become brighter, just seconds before Lincoln could feel the slightest of release on his binds. He looked up at her, and smiled, though her eyes were still focused on the rope. The rope very slowly started to unfurl under his hands, almost breaking free, only for Olivia to quickly look away and sit back, the door opening suddenly and the men walked back into the room.

"That drug is a bitch isn't it?" One of the men sneered when he caught sight of Lincoln's arousal.

"What the hell did you give me?"Olivia growled, causing the men to snicker sickeningly.

"Ah don't worry sweetheart, the drug won't do anything to you, yet." Another man said, placing a large and dirty hand on her cheek. "Your boy here though, yea the drug isn't so pretty for him."

"Why aren't you affected?"Lincoln asked through gritted teeth.

"Ah, you see, we're not interested in the little blond like you are." The first man stated, with a cluck of his tongue. "We just came in to see how everything is, progressing."

"What's going to happen to us?"Olivia questioned.

"Oh now come on sweet cheeks, you've seen our first couple play things, so you tell me. What do you think is going to happen to that pretty little face of yours?" The third man grinned, his teeth yellowing and stained with tobacco.

"Everything seems to be going as planned, the boss needs to know." The first man said, and lead the other two out of the room.

"Is there any way that you could work a bit faster?" Lincoln groaned when they were alone again.

"Oh yes, because I have control over how fast this process is." Olivia quipped, making him shut up quickly. She then turned her eyes back to the ropes and started the process over again. It seemed to go a bit faster this time, the ropes loosening faster, and Lincoln's wrists started to feel a bit better with not being rubbed even rawer by the rope. Soon the rope fell to the floor around the legs of the chair, allowing Lincoln to pull his hands out in front of him and gently touch the red and inflamed skin.

"We need to go, now." Lincoln stated once he had stood, still keeping a safe distance from Olivia.

"Yea come on, just stay a few feet from me and we should be fine." Olivia nodded. They quickly made it to the door, Olivia opening it, and looking outside before turning to Lincoln and signaling for him to follow her. He nodded back and quickly scurried after her, out of the room and into a series of maze like halls.


	13. Escaping Lust

"They've shown up on the grid!" Olivia nearly shouted in joy as she hung up her phone. "Lincoln's tracking device was picked up and moving."

"What are we waiting for then?" Peter jumped from his seat, already racing for the door.

"We can meet the team there, they're already sending in agents," Olivia said as she followed him out.

OPOPOPOPOPOP

"How about this door?" Olivia asked as she came to a screeching halt in front of another door. Unfortunately Lincoln didn't notice her stop in time and he ran into her, quickly catching her before she could run into the door and get them caught. They both groaned and quickly backed away from each other.

"I guess we have to try one sooner or later," Lincoln whispered, fisting his hands tight at his side so he wouldn't take her against the concrete wall.

Nodding, Olivia turned the knob and opened it only to see an empty room.

"Shit!" Lincoln cursed under his breath. Olivia entered the room anyways because there was a window and just maybe they could figure out where the hell they were.

"We're in the warehouse district but I have no idea where," Olivia said, voice low. She could feel him approaching her to take a look and she put her arm out in his direction and groaned. "Please don't come closer…" her knees wobbled in emphasis and she gripped the sill of the window to keep from falling.

"Maybe we could just make out or something and that would ease this feeling down a bit – make it more manageable," Lincoln groaned, stopping mid step.

"Or it could make it a million times worse, we wouldn't be able to stop, and then our heads would explode," Olivia snapped, her face flushing.

"I'm beginning to think their heads exploded because they didn't give in," Lincoln said, trying not to sound angry, but he wasn't sure he could take much more. He could easily pretend at this point that she was his Olivia and surely she would forgive him with such dire consequences if they didn't, right?

"Lincoln…" Olivia sighed. "I know this is hard – believe me, but we need to focus on getting out of here. Just think about how you'll be able to jump my double the second you see her and it'll all be over."

Lincoln nodded his head vigorously and thought up the last image he had of his Olivia. He could hold onto that for a little longer. He had to.

They wound their way through a few more rooms before Lincoln kicked the door of one when it came up empty again.

"Hey! What was that?" A shout came from down the hall.

"Lincoln!" Olivia hissed, yanking on his arm to pull him down the hall and away from the voice.

"They're escaping!" The shout sounded from much closer, and Olivia didn't risk looking back as she pulled Lincoln through the maze of hallways. When she finally burst through a rather large door it was to a rush of fresh cool air and the sound of the safeties being clicked off on a few dozen guns all pointed at them.

Lincoln and Olivia froze for a minute before they realized it was the cavalry come to their rescue and they continued forward while the agents parted to allow them behind them.

"Livia!" A shout came from off to her left and she frantically searched for the face she had been longing to see. Peter was rushing toward her and nearly stumbled to a stop just a few feet from her as his face reddened. "What'd they do to you?"

"They gave me some sort of drug that drives the hormones crazy," Olivia panted, her body aching to close the distance between them that moment.

"Linc!" Other Olivia called out as she rushed into his open arms. He swiftly picked her up and pinned her to the SWAT van just beside him and began thoroughly making out with her. Other Olivia didn't seem to mind in the least as she responded with equal vigor. A hand cradling her face brought her focus back to Peter and the distance that he crossed to in front of her.

"Livia…" his voice was husky and her entire being rocked toward him.

"We can't," Olivia choked out. "We don't know what made the other victim's heads explode. It could be sex that did it, I don't know."

Peter jerked himself back and forced himself to step back from her. He wouldn't be the reason she died. He could wait even if it was painful to do so. Shots fired out, interrupting their moment as the shoot out between the good and bad guys began. It didn't last long and the SWAT team flooded into the building, clearing it and arresting the survivors.

"They don't seem to be having any qualms about that," Peter said dryly as he watched the other two agents groping each other and continuing on as if no one else were around.

"They didn't give him the drug, just me," Olivia sighed.

Peter looked like he was about to murder someone as he fisted his hands by his side and took a deep breath. "Let's get you back to the lab then so Walter can figure out a way to counteract this."

"Okay," Olivia nodded, following him to the vehicle they'd arrived in.

Peter fumbled with the keys in his nervousness and Olivia wanted to scream. Well – it was scream or jump him and as much as she really wanted to jump him it was more situation appropriate that she scream. As it was, a low growl escaped her as she fisted the sides of the car seat.

"Peter, I really love you but if you don't get us to the lab now I will have to shoot myself or you," Olivia whimpered, still managing to sound serious though her body belied her actual state.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled as he finally got the car started and they peeled away from the site with the tires squealing as they raced to the lab.

"I need you to distract me, please," Olivia half begged as the vibrations of the car coursed through her body only adding to the sexual arousal.

"Ummmm, I don't know…" Peter racked his brain for anything before he blurted out the first thing on his mind since seeing her come out of the warehouse alive. "I found an engagement ring hidden away in my room."

"You what?" Olivia gasped, snapping her gaze to him.

"It was meant for you," Peter said, staring intently on the road even if every fiber of his being wanted to see her reaction. "There was an inscription on the inside that made that quite clear."

"You – you were going to propose?" Olivia asked softly, her attention turning toward the fluttering in her heart and not the heat of somewhere else.

"I guess so," Peter smiled a little.

"And now?" Olivia managed to ask though she feared his answer more than anything.

"I know I will someday, but I think we have enough on our plate for the time being, don't you think?" Peter gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, you're right," Olivia both rejoiced and sobered at his answer. Did she really expect him to pop the question while they sped through traffic and her thoroughly drugged?

"I promise, Olivia Dunham," Peter said with conviction. "I will marry you someday."

Her heart began to flutter yet again but in double time at his seriousness. She nodded, unable to voice her happiness just yet at his words.

"We're here."

A/N: Totally lost half of this to my computer so the last bit was written rather quickly and just before posting. Thanks to those who are still hanging in there and especially to those special few who leave us their thoughts. Just one chapter after this and then we have to start thinking of yet more plots to write… hmmmm…


	14. Love

Lincoln leaned his head against his hand, his elbow propping him up so that he could look down at the woman who was sleeping peacefully beside him. She was lying on her stomach, the blanked bunched up down by the small of her back, exposing her bare torso to him, his eyes feasting on every inch of perfectly naked skin.

"See something that you like?" Olivia asked, turning her head to face him. Her eyes were still filled with sleep as she woke up.

"Yes." Lincoln smiled, pushing some of her brown-red hair behind her ear, and placing a warm kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay." Olivia said, her hand going up and cupping his cheek.

"Me too." Lincoln sighed happily, and sealed his lips with hers, pushing her onto her back and letting the world around them fade away.

* * *

><p>Olivia pushed her blond hair out of her face, and stifled a gasp when the long, cold needle, was pushed into her arm. Walter looked at her apologetically, before taking a sample of her blood. He and Peter had created a drug, which would hopefully counteract the one that she had been given while captive.<p>

"I'll just run this, and see if the drug is out of your system." Walter announced, scurrying away, wearing the protective suit that almost any guy had to wear around her, or else be affected by the super horny drug, or at least that's what Walter was referring to it as. Olivia watched him for a bit, before catching a glimpse of Peter out of the corner of her eye. For whatever reason, he was the only one not affected by her. She half expected him to come over, and found herself feeling a jolt of disappointment when he just kept walking, sparing her a short glance.

"Walter?" Olivia asked after a few minutes had passed, and the aging man had started looking at her test results.

"It appears that the drug has finally left your system." Walter smiled, while unzipping and shimmying out of his protective suit.

"Thank god." Olivia sighed, happily hopping off the table that he had, had her sit on.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to get back to." Walter claimed, and shooed her away, something that she only felt a bit annoyed with. She gave him one last look, and then made her way through the lab in the direction that Peter had gone. It didn't take her long to find him in her office, sitting behind her desk while tapping a pen against one of the case files she kept in there.

"Find anything of interest?" Olivia asked lightly, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. Peter's head snapped up and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm just looking over the file for the people that took you and Lincoln." Peter shrugged.

"Well it's over now."

"Is it?"Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They've been sent to prison, and I'm drug free now, so yea, it's over." Olivia nodded. Peter gave her a happy grin, before standing up and walking over to her, his left hand going into her hair before pulling her lips to his own. It had been a week since she and Lincoln had been found, and Peter had been longing to kiss her. Olivia let herself melt into the kiss for a minute, before feeling a bit of reluctance on Peter's end.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling back just slightly.

"I still don't know who I am, really, or anyone else in my life. I know everyone by name, and I'm starting to remember some things about them, but…What if I never get my memories back, what if this is the way that I'm going to be for the rest of my life?" Peter stated.

Olivia looked at him for a moment, then bit her bottom lip and shook her head, her shoulders shrugging lightly.

"It doesn't matter Peter. Sure you want your memories back, but are they really that important? Think of it as a do-over, or as being a clean slate. Everything and anything that hurt you in the past, has been forgotten, any enemies you might have made, no longer remember you. You can go and create new memories, new bonds, that you didn't have before. And keep in mind Peter, that everyone close to you is experiencing a type of memory lose as well. I remember that I hate the other Olivia, and the other Walter, but I don't remember why. We get to turn the clock back, and learn about each other in a way that maybe we never got a chance to do before. Don't think of it as losing something; think of it as gaining something." Olivia shrugged.

Peter just gaped at her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you were going to go all Dr. Phil on me is all." Peter chuckled at her indignant look.

"Gee thanks Peter." Olivia rolled her eyes and started to walk away, only for him to reach out and grasp her hand, pulling her back.

"I didn't say it to be mean or rude. You going all therapists on me, it was actually kinda hot." Peter smirked, letting his eyes roam over her body, then back to her own eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"Thanks for looking for us." Olivia sighed happily, when they pulled apart.

"I'll always look for you when you're gone." Peter whispered on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia responded, their eyes locking for a few minutes, before they pulled apart and headed out of the office just in time to see Lincoln and the other Olivia walk into the lab.

"My aren't you late today." Walter grumbled, walking past them, oblivious to the smirks on Lincoln and the other Olivia's faces. Peter looked over at the couple and smiled, Lincoln looking up and catching his eye. Lincoln gave a small nod of thanks, then walked away with his girlfriend under his arm, heading to some part of the lab. Peter looked down at the Olivia whose hand he held, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"We should get back to work before Walter has a meltdown." He whispered to her, and reluctantly pulled his hand from hers just in time to hear Walter calling his name.

As he walked away, he couldn't help but smile, knowing that what Olivia had said was true. It was like his life had gone back to the start; he was a clean slate just ready to make new marks and new memories. He couldn't even begin to imaging starting his life over without the people that he currently had with him. He had Olivia, Astrid, his father and everyone else. Everything that was left behind in his old life could stay that way; he wasn't going to linger on it.

He was going to do the only thing that he could, move forward, and not look back.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the ending is cheesy. I'm not good at writing endings.<p> 


End file.
